hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Redbird
She is a small ginger she-cat with a flame-colored pelt, darker paws and tail and bright green eyes in which you get lost to. She is a role play character. Family When she was a kit she was found near an abandoned twoleg nest, but had no scent of being a kittypet and was too young to remember anything. Mother: '''Scarlet '''Mate: Sunsplash Her mother suddenly appears from the forest and finds her in MistClan, now as a full grown warrior. Education '''Mentor: '''Miststar '''Apprentice: '''None yet Personality She is the funniest, smartest, best advice giver, most lovable, outgoing, bubbly, sometimes flirty, pretty little she cat you will ever meet. She is sweet and quiet. She treats every cat as if they were family and loves them all very much. She would never dream of killing a cat no matter what they had done. She rarely has a temper and is very patient. She is sometime impatient and likes to help. When she really falls in love, she's afraid of showing her feelings being a bit shy and afraid that the tom won't return the feelings and she'll just end up hurt. History MistClan As a kit, she was found and joined Mistclan. She seemed to get along with many different cats and made a special friendship with a magical cat, Dust. Sometimes even getting into bgi trouble for mischeivous actions like destroying SunClan's Dens. As a kit, she looked up to warriors especially a young queen, Bramblepath. Bramblepath cared very much for her and treate dher like her own daughter. She even befriended her kits. Soon, Redkit met a young rogue kit named Sunpaw. Thye both found something in common, the lack of their birth parents and joining the clan as kits. This soon made them great friends, always playing with each other. Redkit grew more mature as she turned into an apprentice, sometimes becomign a bit quiet but certainly able to speak out and have fun. Her and Sunkit, now Sunpaw grew closer, even having a secret hide-out of their own through the lake, that only them and Nightpaw, a friendly apprentice -who became blind- and also seemed to have a crush on Sunpaw, knew about. She even gets to visit the deserted camp of killer cats, DeathClan with Sunpaw and a mysterious cat, Shade. The DeathClan threat comes back as the cats come back stronger than ever, threatening to kill every single cat. One day, the former MistClan apprentice -and Bramblepath's best friend- returned, Hiddensun, asking for help and Redpaw got to meet her and even help build her clan's, Freeclan -which Hiddensun is now deputy of- dens and camp. Soon, Miststar makes her warrior ceremony and she becomes a warrior known as Redbird. She starts hanging out more often with another warrior named Icestorm who is very friendly. She gets saden a bit because Sunpaw is still not a warrior and he still has to wait a few more days. Apparently there's an apprentice named Spiritpaw that has a crush on Sunpaw... Some more drama is goign on around DeathClan and some clan cats are starting to run away fearing that it's too dangerous. Redbird is a little scared, but she knows that she will stand tru and loyal to her clan. One day, a FreeClan apprentice comes into MistClan camp trying to say something to the cats but Miststar orders them to attack her - Softpaw- and Redbird tries to convince the leader that she's wrong and that maybe the apprentice came to warn them but Miststar silences her, threatening her that she will be exiled. Everythign turns upside down when Redbird notices that something is wrong with Sunpaw so she tells him to get a drink and then when she asks what happened to him a warrior tells her that he's with teh love of his live. This really gets her upset, shocked and heartbroken. Lots of drama happens, Sunpaw is tore apart by which she-cat to be with. When him and Spiritpaw go to the territory, after she has confesed her love for him. Spirirtpaw sees that he's confused on what to do so she tells him to make a picture in his mind to see who he really loves. At first when Sunpaw closes hsi eyes, he sees himself with Redbird, Spiritpaw and Nightpaw together - friends all happy and laughing. That's what he wants, all of them to be friends, but he knows it going to be hard. He closes his eyes again and this time sees himself with Redbird, together and alone, happy. Spiritpaw sees his face and realizes what he saw. She tells him to go to Redbird and that she will be his forever. Sunpaw starts leaving, but Spiritpaw starts crying and is very upset. Braveheart conforts her but she just keeps saying how much she cared about Sunpaw and that it wasn't fair. That she'll always love him. Sunpaw, feelign guilty runs off to the falls, feeling horrible and not knowing what to do. Spiritpaw follows him. Redbird feeling all sad and depressed lyign on a tree crying, decides to go talk to Sunpaw about how she really feels and how she's been shy and scared to tell him the truth. She goes to the territory and follows his scent to the Falls where she finds him lying down with big wounds. She runs up to him, scared on how horrible he looked and asks Spiritpaw what really happened. She says that he ran off and threw himself in the falls. Redbird runs to find some herbs and puts comfrey on his wounds so they won't get infected, while Spiritpaw puts cobwebs. Spiritpaw tells Sunpaw to tell her how he really feels and he says that he really cares about her. Ever since they were kits and did everything together. Redbird confeses that she loves him to. Sunpaw becomes conscious again and she helps him get back to camp for his warrior ceremony. Miststar names him Sunsplash and Spiritpaw, Spiritmoon. Redbird cheers loudly and congratulates both on their new names. She takes Sunsplash to the warriors' den and shows him around. He makes his new nest beside hers, in a corner wheer they can see the sunrise every morning. One morning, she finds Icestorm badly hurt and takes her to the medicine cat's den with Lightningstrike. Turns out, she had gone to DeathClan to take revenge on them for making Oakfeather run away but had ended badly hurt. If it wasn't for Lightningstrike, rescuing her she would've been dead. Redbird also finds out that Spiritmoon had kits. At camp, she sees Nightpaw, now Nightstorm with her new mate, Darkmoon and is glad that she's finally happy. Redbird knew that she deserves to be happy after everything she's been through. Soon after that, Redbird and Sunsplash go to their former secret place across the lake that they found when being apprentices. Category:She-cat Category:Sunny's Characters